the_tales_of_micetyfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbaria (Modern)
Barbaria, officially the Barbarian State '(The country of the Barbarian people), is a country located in Southern Middleland Continent., being the most populous nation in Middleland.Barbaria's capital and the largest city is New Barbaropolis. The most part of the state is with tiny villages. Barbaria is bordered by the Cornel Sea, Lower Desert to the north and Jungle Kingdom to east. The establishment of the first Barbarian civilization can be traced back to 77 b.f (Before Fall), when Huttu the Barbarian, united all the barbarian tribes into an organized civilization being the second organized civilization in history after the "Empire". The Barbarian Kingdom was founded in 200 a.f when the Barbarian kingRag WoutRag Wout tries to civilize the Barbarian Nation so he could do diplomacy with the other civilized nations of the time. 2 Centuries later at the end of the 400 a.f, The Barbarian Kingdom is on the brink of collapse so King Bolver leaves the throne and Wout Bjor becomes the next Barbarian King transforming the nation to the Second Barbarian Kingdom. In September 450 a.f, after the victory of the 2nd Barbarian Kingdom in the Jomung Wars the economy of the nation collapsed following the government. Rag Wout's dream for a civilized kingdom collapses 250 years after his idea. The nation becomes again a wild chaotic civilization with some organizations in the military and the basic government. (King and leaders of the military). This is the establishment of Barbaria (Old) with Arnor Bjorson being the king. In 560 a.f, Barbaria's King Ragnor Bjorson upgrades the nation to the Third Barbarian Kingdom. In 561 a.f the nation is being defeated by the Jungle Kingdom and Royal United World in the Great War. The Desert Empire promising that will protect the lands from the enemies and that they will liberate them took advantage of their influence in the old Barbarian lands and kept them as Desert Empire official occupied lands and transformed all the Barbarians into official Desert citizens and Soldiers. Ragnor Bjorson agreed with that because it considered this as a common empire between Desert and Barbaria. Many Barbarians consider Bjorson as a traitor. After the war in 563 a.f, the winners (Royal United World and the Jungle Kingdom) Decided to let the Barbarians be independent in a small old Barbarian land in southern Middleland. They gave them some people to establish a government so the Barbarians can be organized civilized state like the other Kingdoms. The big ideal of Rag Wout is now true. But it was needed for the nation to pass 4 dark centuries first. The first King of modern Barbaria is Bolver Huttu. 'History 'Protohistory (77 b.f - 1 a.f)' At the times before 77 b.f when the world was divided between nomads, many nomads of the same race, the Barbarian People were barbaric nomads terrorizing other nomads. A big warlord Huttu united these nomads of the same race at 77 b.f and establish the first Barbarian Civilization in the southeast part of middleland. 20 years later Huttu sends an explorer to see the outside lands so Huttu begins his great campaign. Every land he discovered he conquered it. He conquered West and South Middleland until he founds the "Empire" and after many years of war he occupies that too. At year 0. Huttu kills the explorer so his son Polisian wants to revenge Huttu by killing him. 1 year later the boys travel back to the capital Barbaropolis and kill the 98 years old King Huttu. But Polisian does something unexcepted. He takes the Barbarian throne and he becomes the next king. Nikolsai his little brother some years later didn't like the way his brother took advantage of the murder of their father to take the throne so Polisian exiled him out of the empire. 'The Barbarian Empire (1 a.f - 200 a.f)' Polisian began a big conquest in the east founding the Easteria Continent. He found and enslaved the Jangalese and the Mung tribe then he returned and made a bigger conquest in the West. The Desert Kingdom of Wuko Alle. At 140 a.f he begins the conquest and 3 years later he invades in a village in the heart of Desert. The housing of Wuko Alle. Wuko as the legend says to protect his family and people exchange his soul with the powers of the desert spirits and he used his power to create a sandstorm and bury the whole Barbarian army with Polisian under the sand. After that and Wuko Alle's death, the Desert Kingdom takes much Barbarian land and Barbarians abandoned all their western territories to be away from the Desert Kingdom and they focused on the East. Nikolsai helped Wuko Alle against Polisian in the war. After Polisian's death, Nikolsai takes the barbarian throne. The Jangalese and the Mungs fought against the Barbarians to gain independence and so they did. Nikolsai lost much land and the great Barbarian Empire collapsed. Nikolsai dies at 200 a.f with no heirs. 'The First Barbarian Kingdom (200 a.f - 400 a.f)' Year 200 a.f Rag Wout a Barbarian warrior takes the throne. He wants to civilize the Barbarian Nation so he can do diplomacy with the other civilized nations of the time. He wants to avoid war against them and he wants to stop Barbaria for being the "wild dirty nomads that cause only chaos" in the eyes of the world. He wants a nation with an economy, education, laws, organized military, government with representatives from the whole empire and a capital city that is beautiful and it's worth traveling there and he wanted to trait all the citizens as equal and gave to different people the Barbarian citizenship. This is why he officially establish the Barbarian Kingdom. And so he did. He was the first Barbarian King who didn't chase or harm any Royalist. He gave them the Barbarian citizenship. He also expanded the empire to the west in the gap Nikolsai abandoned and created good relationships with Raj Alle the King of the Desert Kingdom. Rag Wout dies at 268 a.f in the age of 98 and the Barbarian council commanded the kingdom until 320 a.f when the council decides to put 10 years old Bolver as King because he was descendant of Huttu. The council continues to rule until Bolver becomes adult. Bolver until his death at 400 a.f after the discovery of the Neco Lands he focused in the conquest of the Neco Land west coast. He also moves the capital in Northern Barbaria and kept the name the same. The old Barbaropolis collapsed. He set the new city next to the Huttu Sea. Bolver hated the Royalist so he chases them and executed as many he could. The Royalist revolts and they try to gain independence to bring back the "Empire". They fail but the Barbarian Kingdom had so many problems that led the nation to the brink of collapse. Bolver leaves the throne and he dies peacefully two days later and one of his warriors Wout Bjor becomes the next king and he upgraded the kingdom to the Second Barbarian Kingdom. 'The 2nd Barbarian Kingdom (400 a.f - 450 a.f)' When Wout Bjor became King of the Barbarians, General Nemesis Tekeshi became king of Jomung and establish the Jomung Empire. Then the Eastern Wars/Jomung Wars begin. Nemesis conquers the Mycyokas and the Ice Kingdom. Then he wants to invade the Jungle Kingdom but he wants to avoid the Jungle defenses on their borders so he attacks the Barbarian Kingdom to go around them. He invades from the north, burning with the ruthless way all the forests of the Kingdom one by one and murders Barbarians. When he invades the Jungle he decides to continue his campaign west to the mainland of the Barbarian Kingdom but he focused first on bringing fully down Ice and Jungle Kingdom. That gave time to the Barbarians to get prepared so they attacked. His son Arnor Bjorson became the next Barbarian King. They created an alliance with the enemies of Jomung and these three nations attacked Jomung and won. They got land but their economy collapsed so the Barbarian Kingdom became again chaotic like the first Barbarians. Rag Wout's ideal fails at 450 a.f. The next 50 years things stay the same. 'The 3rd Barbarian Kingdom (500 a.f - 561 a.f)' Arnor's son Ragnor Bjorson becomes King. He expanded the Barbarian land and establish the 3rd Barbarian Kingdom. 'He focused on giving power in the Barbarian Colonies in Neco Land. At 547 a.f 17 years old George Williams and 30 years old Mytro Myers visit Ragnor Bjorson in his palace in Barbaropolis to demand a small land to give in the Royalist so they can have independence or at least autonomy. Bjorson outraged refuses both and throws out of the palace these two people. Some months later Bjorson sees that for a strange reason '''all '''the Royalist moved in the Neco Lands colonies. Later he finds out that they declare their war for independence. At 550 a.f Royalist won independence and George Williams became king of this new state.<<'ROYAL UNITED WORLD>>. The next ten years RUW becomes an empire and the Barbarian Kingdom is becoming more weak time by time. At 560 a.f Ragnor makes an alliance with the Desert Empire and Jomung Empire and they wage a big war against the rest nations. The Barbarians tries to invade Jungle to the East but they fail twice. Jungle invades back and occupies the whole southern Barbarian Kingdom and the RUW attacks to Northern Barbaria by the Huttu Sea. RUW at 561 occupied Barbaropolis and the Barbarian Kingdom collapsed. The Desert Empire promising that will protect the lands from the enemies and that they will liberate them took advantage of their influence in the old Barbarian lands and kept them as Desert Empire official occupied lands and transformed all the Barbarians into official Desert citizens and Soldiers. Ragnor Bjorson agreed with that because it considered this as a common empire between Desert and Barbaria. Many Barbarians consider Bjorson as a traitor. Aftermath After the war in 563 a.f, the winners (Royal United World and the Jungle Kingdom) Decided to let the Barbarians be independent in a small old Barbarian land in southern Middleland. They gave them some people to establish a government so the Barbarians can be organized civilized state like the other Kingdoms. The big ideal of Rag Wout is now true. But it was needed for the nation to pass 4 dark centuries first. The first King of modern Barbaria is Bolver HuttuBolver Huttu II. Politics Bolver Huttu moved to RUW from a young age because he didn't like the Bjorson regime. After the war, George Williams invited him to be King of the newly independent state of Barbaria. He accepted. Bolver Huttu establishes the new capital called "New Barbaropolis".